


Christmas Spirit

by julietxhiggins



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietxhiggins/pseuds/julietxhiggins
Summary: It's Christmas time at La Mariana.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing and sometimes I feel like I over describe stuff and just ramble on a bit. So I hope you enjoy this fic :)

It was Christmas Eve and the celebrations were in full swing at La Mariana. All of the gang were there, Rick was switching between bar duty and getting on the dance floor whenever an opportunity presented itself. Kumu was chatting to lots of the guests, Flippa was on stage with his Ukulele playing to the crowd, with Kamekona cheering him on from the front row. And then right in the centre of the dance floor you had Thomas, TC, Jin, Noelani, Tani, Quinn, Junior and even Katsumoto just dancing away having a good time, whilst in the corner of the room in one of the booths Juliet was just sitting and watching all of the festivities going on around her.

Thomas kept glancing over to Juliet every so often and every time he did, she looked away from him. He knew she was avoiding him, which is why eventually he decided to take a break from dancing to go and talk to her, to find out what was wrong.

Juliet saw him approach and just froze in her spot, she didn't want to ruin his evening which was why she decided to stay out of the way. But Thomas being the caring person he is, she knew it was only a matter of time until he came to check on her. As he reached her table, he slid into the booth sitting opposite her, she tried to avoid his eye contact, but it was useless. She just looked up at him, as he started to speak.

Thomas: Are you alright? You've been sitting over here on your own all night.  
Juliet: I'm fine Thomas, really.

She knew he didn't believe her, but did he really expect her to say what she was feeling straight away?

Thomas: You know you can tell me anything, no secrets, right?  
Juliet: I'm not keeping any secrets Magnum, I'm just not in the Christmas spirit that's all.  
Thomas: Oh, right. Sorry, I just thought...  
Juliet: It's fine, you don't need to apologise, honestly I'm all good, just go have fun.

Thomas just sat there for a few seconds, not sure how to respond. He rubbed the back of his head, as he knew he didn't want to push her but also didn't want her to miss out on a good night.

Thomas: You know you don't have to be in the Christmas mood to join us for a dance?

Within an instant Juliet rolled her eyes, and the glint of normal Higgins behaviour made Thomas smile.

Juliet: That is true, but the answer is still no. I'm fine where I am.  
Thomas: Hmmmm. Okay, I'll make a deal with you then.  
Juliet: What kind of deal?  
Thomas: Oh you know, just if I you continue to sit here, say for the next hour without moving. Then I will personally come over here and drag you onto the dancefloor myself.  
Juliet: That sounds like a threat.  
Thomas: More like a promise.

Thomas let out a smirk as he saw a small smile appear on Juliet's face with his last comment.

Thomas: So, do we have a deal?  
Juliet: Sure, if it gets you to leave me alone.  
Thomas: Good, I'll see you on the dancefloor in an hour then.

He quickly got up, not giving Juliet a chance to respond. She just continued to sit there as he rejoined the others and started dancing away. A smile crept onto her face again. She started to debate whether to just give in and join them, or whether she should just wait it out and see if Thomas would actually keep to his promise.

~ ONE HOUR LATER ~

An hour has passed, and surprise, surprise Juliet hasn't moved an inch. Other than a brief interaction with Rick delivering her another Mai Tai, Juliet has been quite content just sitting and watching everything around her. She was at one point tempted to get up and join the others, but the thought of annoying Thomas and being 'stubborn' took over and honestly she just wanted to see what he'd do.

As the dancing continued, Flippa started playing a new song on stage, giving Thomas the perfect opportunity to make his exit from the dancefloor and over to where Juliet was. He'd been keeping an eye on his watch and was very aware that an hour had passed since he made his little deal with Juliet. So now it was time to go and fulfil his promise to her.

Thomas reached the booth Juliet was sitting in and simply just held out his hand to her. No words were spoken, they both just made perfect eye contact with each other. Thomas put on a bit of a pouty face trying to convince Juliet to join him. It didn't take much to convince her, because after all she had agreed to their little 'deal'.

Juliet took hold of Thomas' hand and let him pull her up out of her spot and on to the dancefloor. However, he didn't lead her over to the others. Instead he took her to one of the corners of the dancefloor where it was a little less crowded. Thomas could see the little bit of confusion in her face and knew an explanation was probably required.

Thomas: I thought, seeing as you were reluctant to even get up and dance in the first place, I wouldn't just drag you into the centre of the dancefloor in front of everyone. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.

Juliet took a breathe and just smiled at how considerate he was being. He truly was one of the most caring people she knew.

Juliet: Thanks, I appreciate that.  
Thomas: No worries.

They both fell silent as yet again the music changed and this time Flippa opted to play a slower song. It was still a Christmas song of course, just a bit of a mood change that came unexpectedly to them. Thomas just smiled and took Juliet by her hands. They started by just swaying to the music, but quickly they moved closer to each other, Juliet's arms wrapped around his neck, as Thomas' arms held her by her waist. The two of them completely zoned out of their surroundings and just stayed like that for a while.

After what seemed like forever, they both zapped back to reality. They looked around them and noticed that everyone else was still engrossed in what they were doing, that they hadn't even spotted them in the corner. They broke their hold on each other, reverting back to a more awkward silence between them. The silence was getting to Thomas and he decided to just retreat from the situation, he went to go back to the others, but was held back by Juliet as she latched onto his wrist. He turned back and looked her in the eyes, expecting her to say something for this sudden action, but no words came. All she did was look up and that's when he spotted it. They'd been dancing under the mistletoe all this time.

Thomas: You know that's not why I brought you over here, right?

Thomas quickly said to defend himself, even though he didn't need to because Juliet wasn't upset with him. She was actually pretty happy, the happiest she'd been all night, in fact.

Juliet: I know.  
Thomas: Good.  
Juliet: If I did have a problem with it, then I wouldn't of stopped you walking away.  
Thomas: Wait, what?

He was taken aback, he didn't expect this. Not that it wasn't what he wanted. It's just, Juliet is never this open with him, so why now? And as if she could hear his thoughts, she answered for him.

Juliet: You're always there for me, looking out for me. It means a lot Thomas and there's no one that I'd rather kiss under the mistletoe than you.  
Thomas: You really mean that?  
Juliet: I do.

That was all the encouragement Thomas needed, he didn't need to respond in any other way than just kissing her. He took a step forwards, cupping her face with his hands and gently kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but that didn't matter. As soon as their lips met they both felt the connection, a spark that had clearly been between them for a very long time. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces, which spoke volumes to each other. They didn't need any words to know that they were both feeling the same way.

Juliet: I think maybe we should join the others now.  
Thomas: You sure?  
Juliet: I'm sure, come on.

Juliet took Thomas' hand and they both made their way over to the others to continue celebrating on this Christmas Eve, because tonight they just wanted to enjoy themselves. They can think about everything else another time. And it was easy to say that Juliet was definitely now in the Christmas spirit, especially with Thomas by her side.


End file.
